I won't let anyone hurt you again
by Night's Wish
Summary: When the Teen Titans found her and rescued her, Starfire was lost. She needs friends and family and love and she will find it in the hands of a certain Boy Wonder. Based on the sneak peak of "Teen Titans: The Judas Contract"


_**I won't let anyone hurt you again**_

 _ **This fic was made when the first sneak peak of "Teen Titans: The Judas Contract". the video was like two minutes long, and I don't know yet what the next scenes showed. Waiting to find out!**_

The Teen Titans were driving home, Robin was driving, Speedy was shotgun, and Kid Flash, Beast Boy and Bumblebee were sitting in the back seats.

"Aaand tweet" Beast Boy was mumbling something about twitter. He had just got it and was extremely excited about it. Everybody else couldn't wait to return to the Tower.

Speedy was looking at the view when he noticed a white and purple hole in the sky and hideous green monsters with dark brown wings flying out of it, chasing a girl.

"What the heck?" That caused the rest of the titans to look up to the sky, watching the girl trying to fly away as fast as she could. Everyone was looking except their leader who had his eyes on the road, searching for a place to pull over and park the car, so he could see what had caught his team's attention. He was extremely curious. Speedy who was sitting right next to him was practically out of the window trying to get a better angle. Maybe it was a girl. Bumblebee was silently watching what was happening while Beast Boy was drooling. Yeap, definitely a girl. The fact that his best friend was gawking at that girl said a lot. Kid flash never gawks. There was a glint in his eyes that Dick hadn't seen before. She must have been gorgeous.

That ignited his curiosity even more. He pulled over at the first place he could find and literally jumped out of the car to see what was happening.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew she had to be beautiful, he was a detective after all, he saw the signs...but this? His brain still couldn't believe it. Soaring through the sky was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had bright orange skin and long red hair that was framing her face perfectly. And her eyes... oh those eyes... They were solid green and had something in them...something he couldn't explain. She wore a purple skin tight one-piece and high purple boots. He was so mesmerised by her, he didn't even hear the rest of the team coming to stand right next to him.

The strange girl was flying in evasive manoeuvres trying to avoid the lizard-like aliens' fire, and began firing back, strange green lights coming out of her hands. They looked more pretty than dangerous but they did serious damage. She was strong...

Suddenly she was hit and her scream filled the sky for a moment. She began falling and she crushed on the ground, really close to where the titans were standing. Those green creatures surrounded her and the moment she was lifting her head, trying to stand up, they hit her on the head with a metal shield.

Robin gasped. They had to help her. "Titans Go!" he yelled and jumped over a rail to get closer to the girl. To save her. Every titan moved fast except Kid Flash who stayed behind for a second and said

"And the fact that she is hot has nothing to do with it"

Robin rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment but when he turned around to answer him, he was gone and was already fighting the weird green creatures. Every one of his team was fighting close to him except Speedy who had already found a high position and was firing arrows. Speedy glanced at him, and Robin knew what he meant. Speedy fired several smoke arrows where many monsters were guarding the almost unconscious girl. Robin leapt in to the smoke and one by one he took out all the monsters except the two that were guarding the now awake girl. Damn, she was even prettier up-close. He landed two powerful kicks, knocking the last monsters out. The girl, free now, looked into his eyes and said something in a language he had never heard before.

"I think Rapunzel is trying to tell us something" Beast Boy commented.

Then she looked up to the sky were the white and purple hole was. He understood what she meant. He pressed his finger against his ear turning on the com-link of the team.

"Speedy, you've got something loud with bows I think."

"Got you covered boss" Speedy replied and pulled a weird looking item from his quiver and attached it to one of his arrows. He shot that arrow at the hole in the sky, causing a strong explosion. And then the hole began to suck the green creatures and everything with them. Every titan looked for cover against that vacuum of air. The girl, who was on her feet by that time, was getting sucked away, until Robin caught her arm. He fired his grappling gun on the ground and they were safe and steady enough.

He held her as hardly as he could, and in the corner of his eyes he could see the strange girl smiling. Until a green monster caught her leg, pulling her away from his grip and towards the giant hole. Robin did not even hesitate. He was a Titan after all, his job was to protect the innocent. He let go of the grappling gun and flied through the air, heading towards the mystery girl. He threw a batarang at the monster, so he'd let the girl free. He grabbed her hand and she tightened her grip around his. They were still getting sucked from the massive hole in the sky, but it was closing, and suddenly, with another explosion the hole closed, leaving them free in the middle of the sky. As they were falling they hugged to protect one another. They landed with force and kept bouncing further away from their landing spot, still tight in each other's embrace, he was on the ground and she was over him, their hands and legs tangled together. She rose just a bit looking kindly in his eyes. He couldn't' tear his eyes away from her face, not that he wanted to.

"Promese maharay, lenomn fu mara" she said in the sweetest voice. He was admiring her, her face, even though the fact that her body was so soft and it pressed against all the right places, was constantly keeping him from thinking straight. He was awestruck by the creature above him, and he didn't even know her name, and he would never really know. Suddenly she gets closer to him and kisses him, accidentally grinding once against him in the process. He was so surprised at the move, he gasped at the first second, but then he stopped, relaxing that it.

"I did not see that coming" Speedy said at the team that was surrounding them. Beast Boy took a picture on his phone.

Then the alien girl pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Thank you. I am Koriand'r from Tamaran. Our kind can learn a language from the act of kissing"

"Useful" was all Robin could say. He was grinning endlessly at her. At Koriand'r. She stood up and headed to the rest of the team.

"Thank you all for saving me. I will never forget your kindness"

"Why were they chasing you?" Speedy asked. Robin in the meantime, had gotten up and was listening at the girl. Koriand'r…he had to get used to that name.

"I am a princess in my planet, but my sister, because she lost her claim to the throne, plotted against the planet and made a deal with our greatest enemies, the Gordanians. They agreed that if they conquered the planet they would give my sister the throne and in exchange she gave me as a gift to the Gordanians, to serve the rest of my days as a slave to them, but I escaped" she paused for a moment.

Everyone was shocked at her words. The girl before them must have gone through a whole lot of pain, and still she maintained a look of peace and calmness. She must be way tougher than she looked. Maybe she hadn't had the time to mourn yet for her loss.

"Talk about family issues" Kid Flash whispered in Robin's ear, but Robin hushed him so he could hear Koriand'r.

"Will you return? To Tamaran, I mean…" Robin asked.

"Figures" Speedy said but Robin shot him a glare.

"I do not know. My home is destroyed, my family is lost and my planet is burned. If I return I will lose my freedom and my life"

"Do you have anywhere to go? Anywhere to stay?"

"No. But I am the rightful ruler of Tamaran. There must be a friend of my parents that is willing to help me get back on my feet"

Kid Flash stepped forward. "Not a chance"

"Teen Titans are about helping people in need. We can help you. And besides… if you are interested… you would make a great addition to the team" Robin said, stepping right in front of her and holding her hands in his.

She looked intrigued with his suggestion, but he was right. She had nowhere to go and maybe… just maybe, she could have an easy life. A safe life. With the Titans. They looked really kind. Like a normal family. The fact that they saved her so naturally, without a second thought for their own safety. Robin risked getting sucked by that hole himself so he could save her, and the way he hugged her so she wouldn't get hurt by their fall, and got himself hurt instead. He so easily sacrificed so much for a person he barely knew. Maybe he could care for her.

"I do not know anything about this world"

"We'll teach you everything you need to know"

"Won't I be a…burden?"

"No… it will be fun having you with us"

"No wonder he'd say that" Speedy said ironically and Robin elbowed him in the gut.

"Ouch"

"You deserved it" Bumblebee said

"I am Robin by the way. This is Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Bumblebee and the funny guy here is Speedy" Speedy bowed sarcastically and Koriand'r smiled to all of them and turned to face Robin.

"It was nice meeting you"

He smiled at her and pressed her hands a little before letting go.

"Come on guys, let's head home"

"And here we are" Beast Boy announced as they reached the T shaped tower.

"Is it not dangerous to live here, where everyone can find you?"

"Nah...We can take 'em" Speedy said and grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Well... come on in"

Koriand'r was in shock and awe. The tower was big on the outside but even bigger on the inside. Every room must have been created for many more people to live in it than five. It even had a massive pool. Koriand'r kept staring at the pool through the big windows in the living room. Robin followed her gaze.

"After we show you your room, we can all go for a swim" he said quietly. She smiled and looked at him. It was like he read her mind. Kid Flash grabbed her hand and guided her at the top floor were their rooms must have been. Every Titan was right behind them. They led her to a room with an amazing view. Almost an entire wall was made of glass and she could see everything.

"They open if you ever want to fly"

The rest of the room was great as well. It was painted light purple and grey. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the room and there also were two closets, big enough that she could fit in them, stocked with basic clothes in various sizes. The room also had a dresser and a desk with an empty bookcase. She noticed a door next to the bed.

"Where does it lead?" She turned around to ask, but was surprised that behind her was only Robin. He was just as surprised because they started the tour all together. At some point of the tour KF had quietly shooed everyone, so his friend had some alone time with Koriand'r. He knew Dick well, and to see him act so protective of her, only meant that he was genuinely interested. And after that kiss, there was no doubt about it, so he did his best to help his friend.

"It is the door to your bathroom" Robin replied to Koriand'r. "Everything you might need is here. If there is anything I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask"

"I won't" she said as she took a step closer to him, but he backed away thinking she might need some time to be alone.

"I should let you rest, you've been through quite a lot" he said with a kind smile and turned to walk away.

"Robin?" she asked quickly trying to keep him from leaving. "Would you mind...staying with me? I don't want to be alone"

He felt a rush of joy pass through him at her request, but he completely understood, and thought this might be a chance to get to know her.

"Of course Koriand'r". She giggled as he found trouble pronouncing her name.

"You can call me Kory" she said as she hugged him.

He was so surprised at her motion, he blushed, but he understood she needed the comfort, so he hugged her back as well. She was shaking in his arms, and it took him a moment to realise she was crying. He squeezed her a little and run his hands up and down her back, trying to relax her. He didn't know what else to do, growing up with Batman didn't help in this kind of situation

He held her tightly until her sobers stopped and she relaxed against his body.

If she hadn't been crying the situation would be really hard for him because having her so close was intoxicating. Her skin was so soft, and it's not like her uniform covered a lot of it. Even her smell invited him to her. But he suppressed all those thoughts because she needed comfort. She needed a friend.

"Do you want to lie down, try to sleep?" She hesitated. She didn't even remember the last time she slept. She was afraid of sleeping. Like if she slept, the world would slip away from her. He caught her thought and added "I will stay right here, by your side" he said with a gentle smile. She looked in his eyes and nodded.

He guided her to the bed, watched as she sat down, and went on the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. She made her way over to him and laid her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of peace he gave her. He hugged her body close to his.

"Thank you Robin" she mumbled softly, already half asleep. He smiled seeing her drift off. It was so natural, so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

"My real name is Richard" he whispered in her ear and she moaned in her sleep. He didn't know how long he stayed awake admiring her, but at some point he fell asleep as well.

He felt stirring next to him. At first he didn't remember he was sleeping with Kory, so he was extremely shocked to feel movement. He was ready to attack at any possible threat until he heard her moan as she woke, and he remembered what had happened and he instantly relaxed. He groaned and turned his body to face her and ask her how she slept, but he got a whole lot closer than he intended. Not that he cared that he was merely inches apart from the most beautiful woman. EVER! No, he didn't mind at all.

"Hello Kory" he said softly. She moaned and through half lidded eyes she whispered back "Hello Richard" He was shocked she called him by his name, because when he told her, he thought she was asleep.

"Please call me Dick. Richard feels strange. Too formal"

"As you wish Dick" she said with a faint smile. Then she tilted her head forward and pressed a feather like kiss on his lips, and then she got up from bed. Red tinged his cheeks, but he wasn't shocked this time. He actually enjoyed it even though it lasted only for a second. She turn back to face him and said calmly

"I think about going for a swim" His blush got even redder at the thought of her in a bikini. "Would you like to join me, Dick?"

"Sure... let me go to my room for a minute to change and I will meet you at the pool". She nodded with a smile, opened the window and flew down to the pool. He ran to his bedroom, that was luckily right next to hers, took off his clothes as fast as he could and put on his bathing suit. He basically ran to the bottom floor and raced to the pool. Kory was already in the pool but something was wrong. Her clothes were left scattered on the floor, right in front of his feet. She wouldn't have... Would she? Only the thought of her body in the water was enough to make the red on his cheeks get even redder.

"Kory, what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you wearing a bathing suit? "

"Is it necessary? I enjoy the water way more this way"

"You really should put something on otherwise people will see you naked"

"You humans are such prudes" she said as she approached the ladder to climb out of the pool.

"I get my power from the sun" she was climbing the stairs slowly "The more of my complexion is uncovered the more sunlight I absorb and the stronger I get" she was about halfway out of the pool. Dick's breath caught in his throat. Blood rushed through him so fast it was almost painful. She kept climbing out and she walked towards him. He gasped, and tried to tear his eyes away, he stood there, staring at her with his mouth hanging open. She stood a few steps away from him puzzled at his reaction.

"Is there something wrong?" He fought with his brain for words but the only thing that came out was a groan. "Am I so displeasing?" She asked sad with his reaction and looked down.

Suddenly his mind woke up and he realised what she said. He gently lifted her face with his hands to look into her eyes. "No... Kory, no. You are not displeasing. You look... amazing" she kindly smiled. "But we should really get you dressed. Speedy would be drooling if he saw you" she laughed at his joke. He gently took his towel and wrapped it around her. "I think there must be a bathing suit in your closet, why don't you go put it on?"

"If you insist" she answered with a smile. She didn't bother walking back to her room, instead she flew in through the open window.

Now that she was out of sight, he could take a cold shower and try to calm himself. His swim suit felt too tight at this very moment and he hoped she hadn't noticed. Not touching her was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. He didn't even know how he managed to contain himself, and not acting the way his crotch told him to. He took a cold shower at the showers next to the pool. He began to calm down but the image of her body was carved into his brain and he would always cherish the memory. The way drops of water were scattered across her golden skin. On her belly… her legs… her breasts… her loins… He was getting seriously aroused and she would definitely notice the big tent in his trunks this time. He saw her fly down with his towel still wrapped around her slender body. He had to think fast. He quickly jumped into the pool. It was the only way he could hide what he needed in so little time. She landed next to the steps that led into the pool.

"Dick... I am not sure about this. I have never swam with clothes on before"

"Give it a try, I know it won't be the same but if you skinny dip, people will see you naked"

"In my planet we don't mind nudity. We embrace it. It's natural for us"

"We do things a little different here... all though I don't understand why"

She giggled at his joke. She let the towel drop to reveal her in a tight dark pink bikini. His previous image of her was amazing but this one was just as attractive, and it had the same result. She jumped in and swam close to him.

"I have a question" she said.

"What is it?"

"Why do you wear a mask? Why would you want to cover your eyes?"

"It's for the rest of the world. I don't want them to know my secret identity"

"May I?" She pointed at his mask. He thought for a moment. Robin's identity must be kept a secret to the world. But for some reason he felt like he could trust her. She was a Titan, and she was the girl, no...woman, of his dreams.

"Only if you can keep a secret..."he grinned. She slowly touched his cheek and traced the patterns of his face before she took of the mask. He felt chills climb up his spine because of her touch. He was walking dangerously close to his limits.

He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, they were different than her people's eyes, yet they held something magical in them. Her mouth dropped as she was lost in the blue of his eyes.

Her eyes were seeing through his soul. He didn't realise she was swimming extremely close to him, and she was getting closer by the second. He couldn't take it any longer. He was enchanted by her. By his alien princess. He, slowly, like he was approaching a wounded animal, put his hands on her face and closed the distance between them. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing her body against his. He enjoyed the feeling of a half-naked girl against him in the pool. His hands ran up and down her sides and she tightened the grip at his neck, pulling him even closer. He took that as a good sign, so his hands went to her waist and pressed her closer to him. She moaned in his mouth and he grinned against hers. Suddenly he felt her tongue licking his lips and begging for entrance in his mouth. He happily obliged.

When she felt his mouth opening she deepened the kiss. She could feel his heart beat fast against her breast and she enjoyed the feeling. Who knew humans could be so sweet? She realised he brought her peace she hadn't had for a long time. She wanted to relish the moment, to truly feel him. She needed the peace and quiet. She wanted happiness. She wanted… no, she needed him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and now it was his turn to groan.

He couldn't believe it. Maybe it was a dream, just a dream. That made much more sense. How else could he explain everything that was happening? In a single day he fought aliens, he saved a gorgeous princess that kissed him, they slept in the same bed and now they were having a steamy make out in the pool of the Tower. Yet, that beautiful dream seemed so real when she was grinding against him. He couldn't process it. His lungs screamed for air so he had to break away from his alien goddess for a second. He kissed her again, more passionately this time.

He felt a breeze against his back, and then he realised that she was flying them out of the water and onto the marble floor. He laughed because this was very much like their first kiss, so he flipped them so he was on top of her this time, he was resting on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. He grinned at her and kissed her neck with soft little kisses. He continued kissing her collarbone and the spot under her ear until little moans were escaping her lips. He returned to her neck and gave her a little bite and then he soothed the sting with his tongue. He kissed her mouth forcefully, and his hands descended down her body to her waist, pulling it up against him, showing her how she made him feel. She moaned at the contact. She moaned his name. It was like music to his ears.

He let go of her waist and touched her breasts. She gasped at that. She had never felt like that before. He tried to untie the straps of her top but she gave him a weak little push.

"I thought that humans didn't approve nudity" she said smugly. He laughed playfully with her comment.

"You are right, we should totally stop"

"Now…I didn't say that" she smiled cheekily and flipped them again so she was on top.

"Kory we…" she cut him off with a kiss "Kory we should…"she rubbed her hand against his member and watched him stutter beneath her. "Kor…" she took her hand inside his trunks and grabbed him. He gasped and groaned at her motion. "Kory stop!"

She was shocked because she thought he was enjoying it. She took her hand away, stood up and sat in the edge of the pool. He watched her move away from him, turning her back at him and facing the water. He went close to her and ran his fingers up her back and kissed the spot where her shoulder blades meet. She shivered at his touch.

"I will never understand you humans. You told me to stop and now you are the one that keeps doing the very thing you told me to stop" He kissed her behind the ear

"The only reason I told you to stop is that if you had continued, I don't know if I could control myself" he whispered as he bit her earlobe. She shuddered and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He kept placing feather like kisses where her neck met her shoulder, and he run his hands up and down her arms.

He slowly turned her around so she was facing him and kept the kissing motion until he reached her lips. With his eyes closed he kissed her softly. It was different than their other kisses. It wasn't for language transfer nor passion filled need. It held affection in it.

Then he felt a drop fall on his cheek. He opened his eyes to check where it came from and he saw Kory silently crying. Her eyes were red and she had a mournful expression on her beautiful face. How could he have not realised sooner? Her shudder. Her looking away from him. It didn't need the world's greatest detective to understand what was happening. And all he thought about was the passion between them. How could he have not seen?

"Kory? Honey what 's wrong?"

She turned to look away but he held her to him, giving her a reassuring hug. She sobbed against his shoulder and he could feel her hot tears slowly running down his chest. The only thing he could do was softly rub her back up and down. He pushed her back far enough so he could look in to her eyes. Those marvellous green pools. 'Damn it, Dick. Focus'

"You know you can tell me anything, right? What's wrong? Did I hurt you in any way?"

"No Dick... this has been wonderful. It's just that..." she paused.

"That?"

"I am afraid that I will get too attached and then I'll lose you too. I lost everything. My parents, my home, my world. I can't lose more."

He sat there, listening to her words. There was no chance that anyone who had seen her in battle could have figured that, underneath her warrior facade there was such a kind and sweet being.

"I am not going anywhere Princess"

Her tears stopped and she looked at him with eyes that held a twinkle of hope in them.

"Promise?" she asked with a tiny smile grazing the edge of her lips.

"Promise" he replied with a chuckle.

She quickly placed her hands around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Dick" she whispered in his ear.

"Don't mention it. Come on. Let's go inside. You must be starving"

He stood up and held his hand out for her. She gazed at him for a moment but took it. He pulled her up a little harsher than he wanted and she ended up crashing against his torso. He grinned.

"You did that on purpose!" she said with a laugh.

"You can't prove it, can you?" he said smugly.

She giggled softly and pretended to be offended. She made a huff and turned around to walk away towards the living room. She gave a little sway on her hips as she walked away knowing he was watching. He run up to her and pulled her to his chest. They were, back to chest, a few feet from the balcony door that led to the living room.

"And where do you think you are going? " he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

She turned around and playfully said "Why, to the kitchen of course..." while still in his embrace.

"Not so fast" he said and before she could answer, he placed his lips on hers. She gasped at the contact and that gave him the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the kiss and her tongue fought his for dominance.

"Well... That's one hell of a language transfer" Kid Flash commented standing against the frame of the glass door.

They broke out of the trance they were in and stood away from each other, Kory with slightly pink cheeks and Dick with an annoyed expression on his face. He glared at his best friend.

"Shut up"

"Don't let Speedy find out. His dreams will be crushed" he joked. With that he left faster than the eye could see.

"Come on, let's go"

They walked towards the glass door with grins on their faces, when he stopped in his tracks, turned back picked up the towel that was discarded on the floor and wrapped her with it.

"Don't want to be giving them a show"

"You humans are prudes" she said with a laugh and walked inside.

They walked in the kitchen holding hands. He led her to the table to sit and stood against the counter facing her, grinning.

"What would you like to eat Kory?"

In that instant Speedy walked into the kitchen, still in his uniform but with his hood down and without mask and bow and quiver.

"Or you could leave the Boy Wonder here do his thing, and you and I can go out to dinner..."he said with a wink.

"Roy, we already have the evening pl" Robin started to say but Roy cut him off with a gesture of his hand. Robin was really close to exploding, ready to yell at Speedy to buzz off and that Kory was with him but Kory spoke first.

"Speedy... Roy... thank you so much for your kind offer but as Dick said earlier, I already said that I would eat with him, and I can't go back on my word. I hope you can forgive me"

"Whatever you say honey" he winked and left.

Dick approached her and sat in the chair next to hers.

"That was a very political answer." he leaned in to whisper in her ear sending chills down her spine "I would like to think that after what happened at the pool I am more than just a promise." He backed away with a grin and arched his eyebrow playfully.

"You are way more to me Mr Grayson, I just wasn't sure if you would want your teammates to know. According to what Kid Flash said, Roy would be crushed" she replied in the same playful tone.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood up and left the room for about five minutes.

In that time Kory was confused.' Where could he have gone? Why would he leave like that? Without a word... I don't understand this planet... They have such odd ways...But this is my home now, I have to get used to it. What else can I do? But what if I never fit in? What will...'

Her train of thought was interrupted as he came back in the room. He sat down next to her again.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to deal with the food... I bet you have never tasted anything like it" he said with a smile on his face. Her playfulness returned.

"You sound so certain... What if you lose that bet?"she said with a tempting expression on her face.

He raised his eyebrow in question. Then he understood what game she was playing. Oh..he too could play that game.

"I won't lose" he said with a smug smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I am from another planet. For all you know we could have this mysterious food you talk about there too"

"Oh... I so doubt that, but let me put it this way. If you have eaten it before or if you don't like it you can do whatever you want to me. I will be entirely in your every and any will for... hmm... how about a week?"

"A week then. Oh, what shall I do with you all that time?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I bet you can think of something" he said getting closer to her.

"Another bet?"

They were mere inches away now. She could see his eyes get darker and that excited her. Just before their lips touched the doorbell rang.

He groaned and got up to open the door. He said "Wait a minute" as he left and she heard him mutter "Just my luck" under his breath when he was somewhere in the living room. She giggled. He was so sweet, so cute. And he had a very cute but too.

Moments later he walked back in holding in his hands a big square box. 'What an odd box to store food...It smells good though. Damn...I am going to lose that bet'

He placed it in front of her. "Hmm...Pizza" she read on the box. He opened it and leaned in to her ear "Now that you lost the bet.. let's eat" He kissed her neck a couple of times and then he backed away.

He was right... She hasn't tasted anything like that. It was delicious. She hadn't realised how hungry she was. While she ate, he kept finding new way to make her shiver. He casually run his fingers up and down her back, tracing her sides, the pattern of her shoulders and where her shoulder blades met. He so was enjoying this. This marvellous creature next to him had captivated him so badly. He couldn't tear his eyes off her, he could hardly keep his hands from touching her all the time.

While his mind was struggling to get out of the gutter, she had finished eating and was silently enjoying his caresses. When his hand found its way to her neck she let out a small moan that broke him out of his trance.

"Ehh...hmm" he stuttered and blushed a bright shade of pink because he was caught. She giggled at his awkwardness and kissed him lightly.  
"You are cute when you are embarrassed" she said as she flew out of the door.

He felt a breeze on his back and realised he was still wearing only just a bathing suit. He had completely forgotten his attire. He got out of the kitchen and began walking to his room to put on some clothes, but as he was passing through the living room he saw Kory, through the glass doors. She was at the poolside, probably wanted to go for another swim. Then she slowly, as if making a show, untied the towel that was covering her body and let it fall to the floor. His mouth went dry. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She glanced over her shoulder with a grin plastered on her sweet face and dove in the pool.

She is teasing, he realised. But it was working. It felt like he was under her spell, like he was bound to follow her, not that he didn't want to. His whole body was screaming at his brain to run to her and make sure she wouldn't be able to walk for the next week. He looked down and understood why his tracks felt to tight all of a sudden. He figured that there was no stopping him, no matter what his brain told him, to let her have some alone time, to not pressure her in any way, to not make her feel uncomfortable, in the end he would go to her. So he did. And he didn't regret it.

He gracefully dove into the pool and hugged her from behind, his hands on her stomach.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" she said, leaning her head back to rest it on his shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"My brain wouldn't shut up"

"And what was it telling you?" She pushed herself closer to him and smiled when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Some very dirty stuff. I'll inform you later"

He kissed her neck hungrily while one of his hands played with the strings of the bottom piece of her bathing suit, but instead of untying them his hand just dipped inside. He gave her a little love bite the same moment his fingers brushed against her core and heard her gasp from his touch. She moaned his name as his fingers touched the outlines of her slit but they didn't go inside.

"Dick..."she said out of breath "...please..."

His hand didn't touch her the way she wanted.

"Please what?" He was smirking.

"Please stop teasing me"

"Why should I stop while you are free to tease me? Now is that fair?" His fingers still didn't grant her release.

"Dick please" she moaned "Pleeeease..."

He was enjoying this beyond measure. "Please what, Kory? Tell me what you want..."he said while tracing her collar bone with his lips.

"Please...make me come"

Not a moment later he slid two fingers inside her and pumped them slowly in and out, and he heard her make the most turn on noises. God, she was so wet! So tight! He picked up his speed and placed his thumb on her clit. Her moans were getting louder and he felt her muscles getting tighter around his fingers. She was writhing in his arms, splashing water around them and he knew she was close. With a loud moan of his name she came in his arms. Her head fell back on him with force and she stilled. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, her, coming apart in his arms. Everything about her was turning him on. His hand retreated and he felt her knees buckle, so he held her up.

She was still gasping for air. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Her whole world was slowly returning and the white background she was seeing earlier was fading. She was lost in the post-orgasmic bliss. She had never felt such pure pleasure before. And she had found it in the most unexpected of all places. If anyone had told her that she would find magnificent pleasures from the hands of a human, she would believe he was crazy. But no one could know what the future holds, right?

Her soft moans and whimpers were music to his ears. She was so beautiful, so cute and so unbelievably hot, it blew his mind to little pieces. There must have been something wrong with him. His mind wasn't working straight. Most of his thoughts were dangerously close to the gutter, if not already in. And all of them involved her. Kory... The woman of his dreams, the woman that literally fell from the sky right into his arms. And -God was his witness- he would never let her leave.

But still... all those thoughts were unusual to him... or rather, their extent. He had had relationships with other women in his past. He was Dick Grayson, for crying out loud. One of the young princes of Gotham. Women threw themselves at his feet but he was never a playboy like his adoptive father...well, actually the reputation his father had built. But he had had girlfriends before. He had felt attraction before. Never at that level though.

He was mesmerised by her. Totally captivated by her every move, expression or word. And he couldn't believe his luck that she liked him too. Or at least she showed that she did.

'Get over yourself, Dick. There is no chance that you are that lucky. Probably she was so devastated from the destruction of her home and she needed someone. And that someone just happened to be you. She probably doesn't feel anything for you. Don't get your hopes up. But still...' Still he had to try. He wasn't taking advantage of her, no. But he would try to make the best of the situation. Whatever it was, he would be there for her, for whatever she wanted him as. Even if he got rejected in the end...

He felt her move and let her free so she could turn around to face him. Her face was a cute shade of red, and he realised her eyes were filled with passion. She tangled her arms behind his neck and kissed him with a fire that he had only felt in her. God, he was crushing on her... hard.

When she pulled back she saw that he had a dreamy expression on his face, and that made her feel good.

"That was... amazing. Thank you, Dick. I can't wait until we can do it again" she said with a blush.

He gave her a lopsided grin before he leaned in her ear and whispered softly

"Who says we have to wait?"he leaned back out to watch her reaction. She was puzzled at first but only for a moment, then she understood what he meant.

"What do you say, princess? How about some privacy?" he paused, waiting for her answer.

"Yes" she said "Privacy would be good. We wouldn't want to give everyone a show, would we?" she purred in his neck, blowing a cold breath under his ear. He closed his eyes and groaned at that move. It sent chills down his spine and he couldn't think straight, as she grinded on that ever growing bulge in his trunks. He took a few breaths, trying to will the blood out of crotch, but he failed miserably because she kept licking his neck and blowing cold air on him. Damn, she was so good, he didn't know if he could last till they made it to his room. Or hers, whichever one was closer.

He softly pushed her away from his neck. He couldn't take it any longer.

"You don't like it?"she said with a hurtful expression on her face.

He laughed a little at her insecurity and grinded against her thigh to show her in fact how much he did like her ministrations.

"That's how much I _liked_ it. Come on. Let's go upstairs."

She giggled with his response, caught him by his waist -making sure they were as close as possible- and flew straight to the window next to hers. His room...

He was relieved that she chose his room to continue what they had started. He felt more at ease there. He had never been with a woman that he felt such raw passion with but also more... They had made a connection, at least on his part. Even if things didn't work out eventually she would always be in his mind. All these emotions, that he hadn't even thought were possible until that morning, were making him nervous. Besides she was an alien that he had just met. He knew nothing about her mating system. Everything until that moment looked human but he didn't know, and that probably meant that she didn't know anything about human pleasures either. He could have hurt her. Maybe he already have. No, he couldn't do that to his beautiful alien princess...

All these thoughts were passing through his mind in light speed and a frown appeared on his face as she was flying them up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked when she noticed his expression.

"I...I didn't hurt you, right?"

She was puzzled at his question. "What do you mean Richard?"

"I just realised that I know nothing about how your people does things, how it might be different from what we do here, and I was worried I might have done anything you weren't comfortable with." he said, looking at his bedroom floor.

She stood there, looking at him, and after a few moments she giggled. Ever so softly she touched his chin and forced him to look at her. His cheeks were red and he was embarrassed from her giggle.

"You are so sweet that you worried, but no Richard, you did not hurt me. I am not certain how this is going to work either, but even though I have not known you for very long, I care about you and I trust you. I want to give this a shot but if you think we are too different...I will understand."

With that her face dropped and she turned to fly out of the window but Dick caught her hand.

"That's not what I meant." she turned to face him, "I... I am not very good at this", he murmured, " but I care about you too. I just... I couldn't risk hurting you."

Slowly he approached her, tracing one hand across her cheek and the other through her hair, and gently he kissed her. It wasn't full of passion but proof of what he said. Confirmation of those short-lived but strong feelings between them. Her own fears were melting and he could feel her body relaxing under his touch, her hands reaching at his hair. She traced her fingers from the back of his neck, to his chest, down to his navel and back up again. Their kiss was getting more heated, as the barriers between them were falling apart. She repeated the process again, though this time she traced patterns near his abdomen. He shivered as she did this and moaned into the kiss. She grinned against his mouth.

'Oh... it's on. Two can play that game' he thought as a mischievous idea formed in his head. He kissed her neck and his lips followed the same path she chose to take on him. When he returned to her neck, his hands run over her back, fingers fiddling with the strings of her bikini top. In one swift motion his hands untied the knot on her back, while his mouth pulled one string of the knot behind her neck, untying it too, causing her top to fall down on the floor. Without a moment to waste, he set his attention to her breasts, kissing and massaging her nipples. A moan escaped her mouth when he began sucking, and that was all the motivation he needed.

Without stopping, he led her to the bed and gently pushed her. He leaned down and kissed her lips, her neck, her nipples and began working his way south. When he reached her pelvis, he looked up at her, silently asking for permission. Her moans were his answer. He removed the bottom part of her bathing suit in an agonizingly slow pace that made her tremble in anticipation, which only made him grin wickedly.

"Richard...please..." she said as she exhaled.

"Hmmm" he pretended to consider it and she giggled."As you wish" Not a second later, he dove in, taking long slow licks at her folds. Moments later he found that little muscle that drove her wild and began sucking it. Her breath was coming out in short gasps and he loved the fact that it was because of his actions, and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. While he kept licking and sucking her clit, putting a little more pressure every passing second, his fingers found their way to her slit, tracing circles around it but not going in.

"Please..." she moaned as she was trembling underneath him. He gave a little laugh against her clit that sent shivers up her spine. Yet he still wouldn't budge, still wouldn't grant her her wish. Instead with his other hand he kept her legs steady and continued his slow pace.

Her hands had twisted the sheets so hard that her knuckles had turned pale. She had her eyes shut and was biting her lip. And she was beautiful. He knew she needed release, but in the moment of her sweet agony, she was breath-taking, squirming under him.

He picked up his pace, sucking faster and harder against her clit, and pressed two fingers against her entrance, slowly guiding them inside her. She let out a moan and he knew she was close.

"So hot, so wet" he murmured without stopping his hand from going in and out of her, adding speed and strength every time. She was writhing under him so hard that he couldn't keep her still anymore. Her moans were out of control and they turned him on. He began twirling his fingers inside her, finding the spot that made her world shatter in the most perfect way.

He lay down next to her, watching her as she came down from her high. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered, and that was definitely her most stunning moment. So far.

When her breathing returned to normal, she turned to look at him, her body centimetres away from his. Somewhere along the way he had gotten rid of his bathing suit, so they were both bare. There was something primal in those green pools of light, a glint of lust he had never seen before. She leaned in to kiss him but at the last moment she pulled back, leaving him waiting. Instead she took hold of his arms and pinned them above his head with her superhuman strength. He whined that she had not kissed him and she giggled for a moment before looking at him seductively.

She climbed on top of him and began grinding really slow. She was going to give him the same torture he gave her. As if reading her thoughts he said" Exacting vengeance?"

She reached down and whispered in his ear a yes that sent chills down his spine. She kept grinding softly and decided she would make a show for his benefit. With her free hand she rubbed her nipple and gave it a little pinch, moaning. She had her eyes closed but she heard him inhale sharply. She felt him try to move his hands but she had him pinned, and she wasn't done yet. She sensually guided her hand lower so she could pleasure herself while he was watching.

"Kory..."he warned, though they both knew he couldn't do anything. It was too late though because her hand was already rubbing her clit. A moan escaped her mouth as the sensation was too much for her. She kept rubbing herself and grinding on him simultaneously and she knew she couldn't take it much longer, but she was determined to make him beg, just as she had. She through her head back, moaning uncontrollably, and she felt him shake, trying to break free.

"Kory... please..."he groaned. 

She looked at him, aching with need and she couldn't keep up the torture. She stopped rubbing herself, instead she lifted her body and eased herself down on him. He gasped as she rode him and groaned when she picked up speed.

He was wrong before. This is her most beautiful moment. Joining with him. She was so hot, so tight... it was too much to bare. He began thrusting up to meet her every move. Then he felt her release his hands and they were instantly on her hips, holding her tight. She was moaning his name with every thrust and it was music to him. He lifted his body up so they were face to face, and that move alone created a friction that brought them both a lot closer. He could feel her muscles contracting around him and with a hard thrust she came, moaning his name in his neck. After a few thrusts he came himself inside her.

They were both gasping for air as they fell back down on the bed. She snuggled on top of him and he held her tight.

As she drifted off to sleep he whispered in her ear "Goodnight my star, I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise..."

 _ **I just adore Robin and Starfire and I am super excited that DC is bringing them together again after all this time. Thank you all for reading and please review to tell me of you liked it.**_


End file.
